


Not Me Anymore

by an0nymouz



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0nymouz/pseuds/an0nymouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, set somewhere towards the beginning of S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me Anymore

He turned off his computer, put his notebook and folders inside his desk drawer, and stood up. He put his phone in his jacket pocket, and made another sweep across his desk to make sure he had his things. Keys are safely in his trousers’ pocket. Wallet too. He then walked towards the doors, while looking around the bullpen. No one he cared enough to say “good night” to, so he continued his walk.

As he was going down the hallway, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her familiar figure. He stopped on his tracks and turned his head to focus on her. She was standing in the corner, back against the wall, with one hand tight across her midriff while the other covered her mouth to hold back the sobs. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Their last mission was a success, and as far as he knew, there were no complications. His brain started turning to see if he had missed something –– something that might upset her.

He contemplated for a second before making a detour. But his detour only lasted two steps. He saw an arm wrapped around her as she turned towards the embrace. Weiss. Weiss was now the one who comforts her. Not him. He had lost his right to do so. He stopped on his track and watched his best friend soothing his ex-girlfriend. He had just turned around to go back to his original path when he was surprised by a smiling face approaching him.

“Hi Michael, I thought you had gone home.”

“Yeah, I was about to head out and I was looking for you to see if you needed a ride home.”

She gave him a light peck on his cheek. “That’s very sweet of you. Let me grab my things and we can go.”

“Okay,” he smiled. He saw her notice the scene behind him, and he fought the urge to look back. He followed his wife walk to her desk.


End file.
